godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Matango
|copyrighticon =Unknown or No Trademark.png |image =Matango.png |caption =Matango as it is seen in Matango |name = }} |species =Parasitic Spores |nicknames =None |height = |length = |weight =50 grams 300 kg |forms =Spore, Infected Human Host |controlled =None |relationships =None |allies =None |enemies =None |created = Ishiro Honda, Masami Fukushima, Takeshi Kimura |portrayed =Keisuke Yamada, Tokio Okawa, Haruo Nakajima, Katsumi Tezuka, Masashi Shinohara, Koji Urugi, Toku Ihara |firstappearance =Matango |latestappearance =Matango |suits =ShodaiMatango |roar = }} }} Matango (マタンゴ ) are mushroom-mutant created by Toho that first appeared in the 1963 Toho film, Matango. History Showa Series ''Matango The Matango are an unusual and undiscovered species of Mushroom which inhabit their own island in the South Pacific Ocean. After a ship, which had been damaged in a storm, landed on the island, its crew tried to search for food, but found none except the mushrooms. Fearing the effects of eating something which they didn't know whether it was harmful or not, the crew resisted the urge to eat them. Strangely, they also discovered that another boat had previously arrived on the island, yet it was covered in mold which they tried to clean away using bleach. Eventually, hunger set in, and one of the crew, desperate, ate some of the mushrooms. At first, they seemed to be perfectly fine, but over time, the mushrooms began to colonise their body in a way that was similar to the ''Cordyceps fungus. In addition, the infected crew member convinced more of his friends to eat the mushrooms, though this was probably a result of the Matango's own abilities. Eventually, all but one of the of the crew, Kenji, became infected by the Matango, and were reduced to the point of lumbering, insane, walking mushrooms. Kenji escapes on the intact boat, and travels to Tokyo. At the end of the film it is revealed that he too is infected by the Matango, and is slowly beginning to transform, noting that the Humans and the Matango are very much alike. Abilities *The Matango are able to transform other creatures into Matango when they are eaten by them. Video Game Appearances Outside of its only film appearance the Matango has made an appearance in Godzilla: Monster of Monsters. In the game the Matango appear in their own level sections levels in which the player, controlling Godzilla or Mothra, must destroy or evade a Matango hive (coming in three different levels of difficulty) in order to clear the level. While trying to destroy the hive the player must also contend with projectile spores and even smaller individual floating Matango. Matango Hives can also appear shortly before the player fights one of the game's bosses, and attacking the Matango spawned from the hive rewards the player with health power-ups. NES Matango hive.jpg|A Matango hive from Godzilla: Monster of Monsters NES Matango person.jpg|A Matango from Godzilla: Monster of Monsters Gallery Roar Initially, a Matango's host sounds and speaks like any human. After the Matango begins to fully colonize the person, their sounds are reduced to little more than grunts, and deep voiced laughter. Matango Roars (Matango, 1963)|Matango's roars Trivia The Matango's grunts and laughter were later reused for the popular Ultraman Series alien Alien Baltan. Category:Monsters Category:Toho Kaiju Category:Mutants Category:Plant Kaiju